


What Severus Bore

by afinch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Chains, M/M, Missing Scene, Rape, Torture, Trick or Treat 2017, Trick or Treat: Trick, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinch/pseuds/afinch
Summary: Everyone knows the troll was a distraction. What everyone doesn't know is who paid the price for it not being a larger distraction.





	What Severus Bore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notearchiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notearchiver/gifts).



> I took your prompt and ran with it; Happy Hallowe'en!

Snape hung from the chains. Chains were beneath Voldemort, but that didn't mean Lucius didn't enjoy a good Muggle torture here and there. Lucius especially liked using Muggle torture on Snape, because he didn't fight back. He accepted his failures, but not without comment.

"On with it, Lucius," Snape said, impatient. "Some of us have real jobs to get back to."

Another Death Eater - Crabbe, Snape guessed - snickered. The thin man in the mask holding the whip looked at him with what could only be an attempt at a withering stare. He gave the whip a little flick. "You are guilty of failing our Lord," the man, impossible to be anyone but Lucius, said in a firm voice. "And for that, you will be punished."

"Yes, that's what I'm waiting for, isn't it?"

Snape felt the pain before he heard the crack. Then again, and again, and again and finally a fifth time. 

Snape gasped as another Death Eater - who couldn't tell who this time - raised his wand and shortened the chains, leaving Snape kicking at the air as his wrists supported his full weight. He didn't have the upper body strength to pull himself up, so he hung there, feeling his wrists start to snap. "Lucius ..." he said softly. The old man loved power, this Snape knew, and he loved anyone twisting and hurting beneath him. Snape bit his lip, considering his options, then begged quietly again, "Lucius ..."

Lucius said nothing, but cracked the whip five more times, each landing in a different position on Snape's body as he writhed out of the way. 

"Have you enough?" Snape spat. "I do have a cover to maintain." It was getting harder to hold the pretense; yes, he had endured Bellatrix's Cruciatus, but the slow self-torture of breaking his own wrists was getting to him. He hadn't deliberately failed like this in 11 years and had forgotten how painful it could be.

The man in the mask laughed. "Serving my Lord is my real job. I have all the time in the world." 

Snape let out a frustrated moan. Lucius laughed. "What do we think?" Lucius asked. "Has he been punished enough?"

"No," said one, then another, and Snape forced himself to stay perfectly still. It would be over soon, it would be over soon, it would be over soon. 

He watched with apprehension as Lucius placed the wand and the floor and blew on his hands as he approached Snape. He spun Snape around, and Snape realised with horror what was about to happen. "No," he gasped, twisting futility on the chains. He'd given his mind and his body to Voldemort, in the form of Cruciatus and other tortures. He'd given his body to Lucius and Bellatrix in the form of the whip and whatever deviations Bellatrix had envisioned. But not this. He'd never given himself like this. 

Lucius laughed and from behind stroked Snape's cheek. "I have to make sure you're not just playing; I have to make sure it really hurts, so you don't do it again."

There was nothing Snape could do. Struggling would only embolden Lucius to hurt him more; submission would as well, but it wouldn't be nearly so vindictive. He tensed as he waited for Lucius to disrobe. Even prepared, Lucius' quick thrust into Snape was a shock and Snape couldn't help but cry out. 

"I think that was genuine," Lucius said, surprised. "That old coot doesn't make you do this? Funny, I thought it was his service you were in, not our Lord's."

Snape gritted his teeth. It would be over soon, it would be over soon, it would be over soon. Thank Salazar he'd had plenty of practice waiting for it to be over on account of James Potter and his gang.

"YOU," Lucius thrust with every word. "HAVE. FAILED. OUR. LORD." 

Snape grunted after every word, his hands twisting in the chains. He realised suddenly that Lucius was standing on a small platform to give himself full access to Snape without having to lower the chains. "I will not-" Snape groaned in pain as Lucius thrust hard against him, "-fail him again."

"No, you won't," Lucius said near his ear, through the mask, his voice a low whisper. He raised his voice, ramming his cock deep into Snape's arse on every accentuated word. "A TROLL. STU-DENTS were supposed to be DEAD. And on the AN-NI-VER-SA-RY of our LORD'S death. There should have been SCREAMING. Instead? NO-THING. You have FAILED."

"I will not fail again," Snape managed to gasp, his eyes blurry and the world growing white. He forced himself to maintain consciousness as Lucius continued. 

"YOU WILL NOT FAIL AGAIN." Lucius echoed, finally pulling out of Snape. Snape could feel something wet on his thighs, but in his state, he couldn't tell if it was cum or blood. He watched as the fuzzy shape of the Death Eater picked up the whip again and quickly cracked it two times. 

Snape barely registered the pain and said nothing.

"Finally," Lucius said, setting the whip down again and coming back to him. He stroked Snape's cheek and trailed his fingers across the welts on Snape's body. "A punishment effective for the likes of you. I did think you enjoyed Bella's curse too much."

Several Death Eater's laughed. Snape still said nothing. He jerked forward as Lucius pushed his thumb into his arse. "Next time, children die."

Lucius had made the statement without a qualifier. It didn't need one. Snape knew 'or else you'll be right back here, and it'll be even worse'. But Lucius let his thumb linger, wiggled it a bit, a message between just the two of them; that whenever Lucius wanted his arse now, Snape would give it. Lucius had just claimed ownership over it, and Snape, having failed their Lord, would submit to him.

Lucius laughed and slapped Snape across the back, across several welts. "Good boy." To the other Death Eaters he said, "We'll leave him 'til morning."

They left the room one by one, Lucius leaving last, turning to blow Snape a kiss. 

The door slammed shut with a crack as both of Snape's wrists finally gave out and snapped.


End file.
